Many industrial processes produce olefins that are primarily internal olefins or are mixtures of alpha olefins and internal olefins. Due to the similarities in properties of alpha and internal olefins of the same molecular weight it is not an easy matter to separate the two. Olefins are frequently used as intermediates for the production of oil additives and detergents. The alpha and internal olefins can each be used to prepare end products having very different properties although the olefins utilized have the same molecular weight. Alpha olefins are particularly valued. A process that would enhance the alpha olefin content of an internal or a mixed alpha and internal olefin feedstock would be of considerable value.
Copending Application Ser. No. 07/263,218, filed Oct. 27, 1988 discloses the use of anthracene to convert a mixed alpha and internal feedstock to a product having enhanced alpha olefin content and a product having enhanced internal olefin content.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,727, issued Sept. 4, 1962, discloses reacting anthracene with vinylcyclohexene to produce an adduct which is then hydrogenated to convert the cyclohexene ring to a cyclohexane ring, followed by pyrolysis to produce vinylcyclohexane and anthracene. This reference does not suggest that anthracene would be useful in separating alpha and internal linear olefins.